Predilection
by Zeto
Summary: Shigure finds himself musing over Kyou and takes it upon himself to do something about it. Yaoi. Because there are simply not enough ShigureKyou fics.
1. Predilection

**Predilection  
By:** Luca

(696969696969696969696969696)

**Disclaimer:** Me own nada. Some lines are direct quotes from volume #3, also not mine.  
**Not warning:** Shounen ai should **not** be a warning!  
**Warning:** The Akito spoiler! Just a brief mention.  
**Heads up:** A Shigure/Kyou ficlet, with TWT-ness. _Kyouke_ And I'm not sure if the robe is called a 'yutaka' or a 'yukata'. Gomen! And I tried to keep them IC!  
**Dedications:** To Lishy the Po for her incredible Shigure/Kyou arc, and Crystal, the wonderful person who put Viva La Kyouke together.

(696969696969696969696969696)

* * *

(696969696969696969696969696)

He was afraid. Afraid to find out the truth, and Shigure knew that. That was why the Dog pushed his buttons.

"You can't hide forever, Kyou." Shigure murmured.

Shield yourself away. Hide your emotions, let no one close. That was what Kyou wanted. He'd been ostracized for years, might as well let it continue.

Just because _one_ girl came along and opened everyone up a little bit, did they expect him to try and fit in?

No, he'd _never_ fit in.

What did they want? Flowers and sunshine just because he came back from isolation in the mountains?

Who were they trying to kid? Years of hurt, humiliation and alienation would not be so easily forgotten, no.

And that damn rat was no help. The 'Prince Charming' was just driving Kyou further into anger and depression.

"I wonder why?"

Kyou glared to one side._ Why what?_

"You speak as if you're _obligated_ to hate him."

The orange-haired boy looked up.

"But your eyes…your eyes tell a different story. They tell me…that you're afraid to find out."

His eyes widened as he just stared. _No…no! _

He turned and ran.  
_  
Face your demons, Kyou. You can't keep running. Sooner or later, you need to stop for air, and when you do, it will all come rushing back. _

"Welcome home." The older man murmured. Then he opened his mouth again and ruined it, "You didn't do anything _untoward _Tohru-kun, did you?"

"Of course not!" Kyou exploded. _I'm not like you! _

And all was normal once again, for the time being.

And once again, night fell.

(696969696969696969696969696)

* * *

(696969696969696969696969696)

"Kyou?" Shigure softly uttered on the other side of the paper door leading into Kyou's room.

"Whaddya want, ya damn dog?"

_I want to tell you, Kyou. _

"Can we talk?"

_He's asking? _The teen thought, and replied. "Whatever, I don't care." _Well, even if I said no, the damned idiot would barge in here anyway. _

But for me…it still remains…in my heart. That longing. That passion. Kyou…you are my predilection. I don't know when, how or why, but you are. That sweet naivete, that needy little boy beneath your rough exterior, I want it all. Shigure smirked. _And the body that comes with it isn't bad either. _

Not even Akito came close. With her, it was an obligation; to feel for the Clan Head of the Sohmas. It was a responsibility, more than anything else.

With Kyou, he wanted to capture the passion, the fire, and make it his own.

"What are ya waiting for, ya idiot? Are you coming in or you just gonna blab through the door?"

The Dog started, not realizing he'd gotten lost in his thoughts. He slid the door open and soundlessly padded in.

Currently, Kyou was lying in his bed on his stomach, a novel spread before him. He turned and traded stares with the dark-haired man.

"Oh, is that one of my novels, Kyou-kun?" He sparkled. "Which one is it? 'Steamy Summer Nights' or maybe it's 'Falling Desires' or do you have-"

"Shut up!" He glowered at the damn, nosy mutt.

Shigure was one of the few people Kyou disliked the most, hackles raising in his presence. The Dog was one with eternal ulterior motives and a fake façade. He could never tell what went on in the Dog's mind.

Momiji was just a harmless, playful child. Yuki exhibited his arrogant, superior skills. Hatori would always remain the responsible, rigid doctor. Kagura was plain crazy. But Shigure…he was an enigma. On the outside, Kyou could easily see the flirty, perverted nature he exuded but never could he tell the true thoughts of the Dog, and that was why Kyou always felt restless and edgy in his presence.

"Well, what are you here for? I don't have all night!"

"I…I just wanted to give you a copy of my latest novel!" Shigure inwardly shook his head, _wrong words. That wasn't what I meant to say. _

"Well, I don't want your damn book!"

"But Kyou-kun!" He wheedled.

"What?" Snapped Kyou.

"You _wound_ me! It's my best work so far!"

He glared before tersely barking, "Just gimme the stupid thing then."

The yukata-robed man blinked. "Oh…I must've left it on my room. Oh well, I'll have to deliver it to you another time. Good night, Kyou-kun!"

Bristling, Kyou ordered, "Get out of here then, you stupid lug!"

(696969696969696969696969696)

* * *

(696969696969696969696969696)

The next morning found Kyou standing by the fridge, open milk cartridge in hand and tilted, pouring white liquid into his mouth.

Yawning, Shigure shuffled into the room. Even half-asleep, his eyes roved over Kyou's slender form, admiring the slip of tan, smooth skin revealed by the too-short t-shirt and loose cargo pants.

Sticking the carton back into the fridge, the Cat-possessed teen turned to his cousin. A bead of milk remained on his lower lip and Shigure had to force himself not to stalk over and lick the enticing droplet off.

Kyou wiped his mouth with the back of one hand and scrounged the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Nee, Kyou-kun, get me some breakfast too, would you?"

"Make your own damn food!" He growled.

"My, my. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Or perhaps, you're feeling the frustrations of teenage hormones?"

Kyou stared, before a blush predictably stained his cheeks.

He grudgingly assembled material and food and put together cereal and drinks, more milk for himself and coffee for the novelist.

"Hey…when is Tohru returning from the Hanajima's?"

"Tsk tsk, don't you ever listen, Kyou-kun?"

"I listen!" He exclaimed. "I just…forgot, that's all!"

"Well, our little flower will be gracing us with her presence in the afternoon once more!"

"Stop talking about her that way, you pervert!"

"Soo demanding, Kyou-kun. Are you this way to all your lovers?"

His crimson eyes widened to impossible proportions.

"Oh, but I bet they love it."

"L-lovers? They! Are you insane?" He yelped. To hide his flushed face, or at least _attempt_ to, he hastily drained his glass of milk.

Shigure got up and stalked over, leaving Kyou feeling rather hunted. He leaned down and murmured into his ear, "You have milk on your lips again."

Kyou pulled back. "Wha…?"

With nimble fingers, he tilted Kyou's chin and did what he refrained from doing before. He lapped the bead up.

Kyou stared blankly ahead of him. _What the_ hell_ just happened? _

By the time he gathered his wits and temper, the novelist was long gone.

(696969696969696969696969696)

* * *

(696969696969696969696969696)

**A/N:** Ah, how I love the word predilection. I got it from Nittle Grasper's song, titled the aforementioned word. Kappei Yamaguchi sounds so sexy singing this song. Hee, one of these days, I should try to write a fic with a happy-smutty ending, not happy-sappy. XP Too bad, I've no skills in that department. Well, I hope you readers enjoyed that cutesy ficlet. I've looked it over but I'm sure I've missed some errors of spelling somehow. C&C would be appreciated.


	2. Predilection Over a Piano

**Predilection Over a Piano**

**By **Luca

**Disclaimer:** Me own nada.  
**Not warning:** Shounen ai is **not** a warning!  
**Heads up:** Shigure/Kyou, Kyouke And yes, they have a piano now. Ssh. I need that piano. And there is some heavier action in this chapter. Enjoy. Oh yeah, chapter _highly_inspired by Okiayu Ryoutarou's "Hikari No Saki." Great song, go get it! It made me think of Shigure for some reason. Okiayu Ryoutarou being Shigure's seiyuu, but the song being from Prince of Tennis.  
**Dedications:** Shigure/Kyou fans! To Kiawna, for sending the song! If not for her and the song, there would be no chapter 2.

* * *

**Last chapter:  
**Shigure got up and stalked over, leaving Kyou feeling rather hunted. He leaned down and murmured into his ear, "You have milk on your lips again." 

Kyou pulled back. "Wha…?"

With nimble fingers, he tilted Kyou's chin and did what he refrained from doing before. He lapped the bead up.

Kyou stared blankly ahead of him. _What the _hell_ just happened?_

By the time he gathered his wits and temper, the novelist was long gone.

(696969696969696)

(6969696969696969696969696969696969696969)

* * *

(6969696969696969696969696969696969696969)

(696969696969696)

The orange-haired Sohma sat in his seat, hand still gripping his empty milk glass. Was the Dog's hormones out of whack? His mind kept replaying the scene; his traitorous body still felt the heat the older man emitted; his lips, they felt warm, tingly.

Shigure wanted to kick himself. _Bad, _bad_ Shigure!_

Opening the door to his study, Shigure slipped inside and sank into his chair. _Bad…but it felt so _good_ too_, he reflected a bit lecherously. He briefly considered moving a bookcase in front of the door to deter an possibly murderous Kyou but decided against it. He knew Kyou. The poor boy would be too shocked and naive to attempt anything.

Ah, how he loved Kyou's naiveté. The fiery teen was so utterly delicious and different from him. He was pure in his feelings. He exuded a raw innocence Shigure wanted to capture. And, to put it plainly, he was hot.

_Well, I want him. Who's to say I can't or won't get him? _With that in mind, the Dog decided to get himself Kyou.

(696969696969696)

(6969696969696969696969696969696969696969)

* * *

(6969696969696969696969696969696969696969)

(696969696969696)

Kyou could only stare in silent awe, though if anyone asked, he'd deny any such action or feeling towards . . . him.

He hadn't known the Dog of the Zodiac had another talent besides writing. Yes, talent. He had seen the smutty pieces Shigure had fabricated and he had to admit, aside from the plotless smut, the real plot was quite intricate and plausible. The characters felt very real, very raw.

Writings aside, Kyou was left still gazing at the tall, dark-haired young man.

Shigure's long, slender fingers danced lightly across ivory, black and white. His voice deep but mellow, flowed over the orange-haired teen. Surprisingly a very good singer, warm and fluid.

There was more to the Dog than he had given him credit for. A lot more. He hardly blinked, watching the warm sunlight spill through the open rice-paper doors to illuminate the singer. Eyes closed, profile sharp against the blue, blue sky, his whole body relaxed.

"Are you coming in, Kyou? Close the door." He stated, eyes still shut.

Starting, the Cat almost bristled. _How did he know_- He promptly shut the door and crossed the room, settling on a cushion near the piano.

Silence overwhelmed the room until Kyou couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you playing or not?" He demanded, brusquely.

"If you insist," Shigure smiled serenely.

"I'm not insisting," he sullenly muttered as he leaned against the doorframe, the one leading to the outer balcony.

With a placid smile, one that gave nothing away, Shigure resumed his playing. Once more, the tune filled the room, speaking volumes without words.

Kyou said nothing, biting back disappointment at the lack of singing. Giving a tiny sigh, his gaze drifted outside.

Skies blue, clouds fluffy and white. Bird chirping away, annoyingly enough to make his fingers itch.

Something shifted in the room.

It took him a moment to figure out what had changed; ah, the novelist had started singing again.

The song reached a high pinnacle, notes spinning out faster and faster, impossibly high, impossibly beautiful, haunting. In contrast, his voice dipped, soft, low, melodious; oddly in harmony. It fell, notes drifting into a dreamy, soft close.

"Did you like that song, Kyou?" Shigure asked softly. "It was called 'Love Me Hard'."

Blushing, the Cat whipped his head around and glared at the man, who was leering at him. "Shut up, you sicko!"

The taller man gave a wounded, wide-eyed look. "You hurt me, Kyon-kyon!"

"You're such a perv!"

"I was kidding. The song's called 'Night's Surrender'. Not like _that _though."

Kyou thoughtfully paused. "It was . . . nice."

"I know," smirked the novelist. "I wrote it."

Blink. Blink. "_You_ wrote _that_?"

"Yes, even I can write songs, Kyou." He gave him a measured look, before standing. Grace in every move, he made his way over to the sitting Cat and joined him on the floor

Like floodgates opening, his memories of the other night washed over him and he instinctively leaned away.

"What's wrong, Kyou?"

"You-you-!" He pointed a finger, accusingly, too angry for words.

Deciding to take the opportunity presented, Shigure smiled. Far be it from him to waste a perfectly good chance. Taking a hold of the proffered hand, he tugged and found himself with a lapful of kitty. A bristling, snarling cat.

"What do you think you're _doing_, you stupid-"

"Kyou." He broke in quickly.

"What?" The teen growled.

"Shut up." With that, Shigure leaned and captured soft, pliant lips.

Gasping, Kyou felt a hot tongue invade his mouth, tangle with his. His hands reached up to push at the broad shoulders, to shove the man away. Somehow, they found purchase on them instead, fingers digging in a little to steady him. Shifting uncomfortably, he eventually ended up straddling Shigure's lap. His hands wandered, tangling in silky, dark strands.

The novelist groaned, feeling those questing fingers. He nipped, sucked at Kyou's tender lips before kissing a trail to that tanned neck and biting lightly. His own hands didn't stay idle, instead they roamed underneath that black shirt, skimming over Kyou's warm torso, sneaking up to toy with a hardening nipple.

It felt like forever before the Cat pulled away, panting for breath, lips swollen, eyes dark with desire. "What the **hell** are you doing?"

"Kyou, I—"

Shaking his head, the confused teen scrambled away. Without stopping or looking back, he fled the room.

"Damn," Shigure uttered softly. "Looks like getting Kyou may be harder than I thought."

(696969696969696)

(6969696969696969696969696969696969696969)

* * *

(6969696969696969696969696969696969696969)

(696969696969696)

**  
A/N:** Damnit! I wanted to end the ficlet here, nice and neat and all wrapped up but noooo, Kyou has to be difficult! Now, I know the piano keys used to be made of ivory but for animal safety reason, we've changed to plastic. Let's just say the piano is oooold. XD And I can't recall if it's all ivory or ivory and another substance. I thought it was ivory and ebony but I'm not sure.Please, ignore any errors. I was itching to get this fic out and made some changes directly within edit system, which not does include spellchecker. Read and review please.


End file.
